Not so fun-size
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: A normal outing to the mall ends up turning Kaminari into a little problem.


_It was supposed to have been a normal day out._ Jirou Kyouka thought as she felt her eyes drooping from staying up so late and her ears desperately trying to ignore the constant little kicks against a chair from a bratty little someone. She was currently standing in the dorm's kitchen trying to make some pudding because that's all Kaminari would apparently eat.

 _When did it all go wrong?_ Jirou thought to herself, slowly stirring the pot to keep the pudding from burning. _Right, the mall._

Earlier that day, Jirou and a few others who hadn't gone home for the weekend decided to head over to the mall for some down time. Sero, Kirishima, and Ashido had somehow managed to convince Bakugo to go on their little adventure to the mall and Kaminari had been thoughtful enough to ask her to join and watch it play out. Everything was relatively normal as they walked from the train station to the mall until they suddenly crossed paths with a strange woman in a trench coat that was running right towards the group with a few heroes right on her trail.

Luck wasn't on her side as the woman tripped at the last second and before the group could react, a sudden light engulfed Kaminari and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Guys, I think we got a problem." Kirishima stated the obvious as everyone was staring down at what was Kaminari as a small child surrounded by a pile of his clothing.

The UA students weren't sure of what to do as they watched the woman get arrested but fortunately, one of the heroes came up to the group to inform them about the women who had an age changing power.

"Sorry kids, she can't change him back," the hero sadly admitted.

"WHAT?!" All of the students yelled.

Ashido asked, "Why not?"

"She can change a person's age, but it depends on the victim if they want to return to normal."

"Well what's the longest it can last?" Sero questioned as the hero shook his head.

"We're not too sure since we've been after her for a few days and some of her victims haven't changed back yet."

The group of students all stared down at the kid Kaminari who had wandered over to Jirou.

Kaminari looked up at her with a very determined look on his face. "Up" he demanded as he reached out his arms, fingers wiggling about.

"I want up!" he screamed, letting a few sparks in the process.

"Okay okay, up you go you little brat," Jirou picked him up, only for him to immediately grab one of her ear jacks. His tight grip proved that he had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Grinding her teeth in annoyance, Jirou asked, "Now what do I do with him?"

After failed efforts, the group unanimously decided to leave Kaminari in Jirou's care since he wouldn't let go of her jacks and would shock anyone who tried to pull him away from her. The group decided to head back campus and do their best to return Kaminari to normal. The goal was to do so before their first class in hopes of not having to report it to the school.

Jirou could only sigh as she thought about everything the group attempted that day and how one by one everyone gave up and decided to leave it up to her. She looked at the kid who had suddenly gone quiet, only to find him staring intensely at her. "Why are you staring so much? You're going to burn a hole in the back of my head if you keep it up."

"Jirou's so pretty."

Jirou wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or flattered by the kid's honesty. Remembering that there's a chance Kaminari wouldn't remember any of this, she decided to go along it.

After setting the bowl of pudding and a spoon in front of Kaminari, she said, "You really think so?"

The giant smile on his face was adorable despite the traces of chocolate pudding around the edges of his mouth. "So pretty! I'm gonna marry Jirou!"

Jirou didn't think twice before saying, "You can't."

"Whyyyyy?" Kaminari whined as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Because you're too little," Jirou never saw him thinking that hard even in his normal form. This was the chance they were looking for.

Or so, she kept telling herself as she pushed back thoughts of an actual wedding ceremony and what an older version of Kaminari would look like in a tux.

A smirk started to form as she said, "If you decide to be big again, then I'll marry you."

"Really?!" He cheered.

"Sure," she shrugged, assuming that once the kiddo was back to normal he would forget everything.

"Pinky promise!" The toddler stuck out his tiny pinky and wrapped it around Jirou's.

Pinkies still connected, the boy began to glow. Jirou quickly let go of his hand as it began to grow.

A few moments later, the light disappeared and revealed the teenage Kaminari she had missed.

A very naked Kaminari… since the kid-sized shirt and shorts he had been wearing ripped somewhere along the transformation process.

She covered her eyes but failed to muffle her own scream from embarrassment.

"Huh, Jirou are you okay?" Kaminari began to ask but quickly realized how cold the room was. "WHY AM I NAKED?!"


End file.
